Check Yes, Marti
by BadW0lfGirl
Summary: A songfic based on the song Check yes, Juliet by We the Kings. Great song. If you haven't heard it, check it out. Enjoy!


**So I've had the idea for this songfic bouncing in my head for a while. But I just didn't know how to use it. At first it was going to be a Vampire Diaries fic, but that didn't feel right. So I just put it in the back of my mind. Then I started watching Hellcats. As I got more into the show, and once I got past the fact that Psycho Derek/Ian from One Tree Hill was one of the characters, I got more supportive of the idea of a Marti/Dan pairing. They're kind of adorable together. I like Lewis, don't get me wrong. But this just works. And it helps my songfic. BTW: Lewis was amazing as Q in One Tree Hill. Just sayin'. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

**

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,_

_I won't go until you come outside._

"Come on, Marti!" he shouted in the phone. I frowned. I couldn't. I was looking down at him from the window. It was dark, and rainy, and I knew it must be cold. I shook my head, not quite able to say anything. Savannah was asleep in her bed next to mine; I didn't want to wake her. Plus, she would be heartbroken if she knew that her ex-boyfriend, and my best friend was outside right now. For me.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes,_

_Ay oh, ay oh,_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run,_

_Don't ever look back, _

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, _

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run,_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me._

'Lewis. What about him? And Savannah. She's my best friend. She forgave me about my past with Dan. Lewis, he apologized for freaking out. I can't. I can't hurt them. And the squad. If they find out, they'll all hate me, and kick me off. And there goes my scholarship. Ugh, come on, Marti! This is more important than a scholarship! Focus! Okay,' I thought. I looked back down at Dan.

"Okay, Marti. I'll meet you. The Rat. Come on, just put on your shoes, and meet me. Forget about Lewis. Savannah. Your mom. Everyone. And don't say that this won't work out. Because we do work. You and me. I'm all in this. Come on, I know you feel the same. Just stop being scared," he urged. Then he snapped the phone shut and turned away.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking,_

_Just sneak out,_

_And don't tell a soul good bye._

_Check yes, Juliet,_

_Here's the countdown_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now._

_They can change the locks, _

_Don't let them change your mind._

This was it. I could leave him waiting, or I could suck it up, and go to him. I glanced one last time at my sleeping roommate, and nodded. Okay. I ran to the closet and threw on a pair of sweat pants, slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket.

_Lace up your shoes,_

_Ay oh, ay oh._

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run._

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance,_

_Don't sell your heart,_

_Don't say we're not meant to be,_

_Run, baby, run,_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me._

The next thing I knew, I was running. I was going to ride my bike. But I didn't want to stop. As soon as I made it through the door, I ran. And I kept running. I stopped at the window of The Rat and looked in. He was alone at a table.

I got through the door of the bar, and noted that he still hadn't seen me. I glanced at my mother, who was behind the bar at the moment, then quickly made my way to Dan's table.

"Hey," I said, when I sat down. He looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

"You came."

"Yeah."

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. I didn't know where he was taking me, but just at this moment, I didn't care. He led me outside to his truck, and we drove. I leaned on his shoulder as we drove through the night. Finally, we made it to a road. We parked on the shoulder and looked out at the view of downtown Memphis.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night,_

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better _

_With you by my side._

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back,_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, don't say_

_We're not meant to be, _

_Run, baby, run,_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me…._

I turned to Dan. My best friend. My boyfriend. He looked back at me. We smiled at each other as we leaned in close. This kiss was unlike our first and unlike our second. It was better. Because, this time, neither of us were afraid. We were both all in.

* * *

**So I know I didn't add much story between lyrics, and yes, I know the song is from the guy's POV, but I just can picture her listening to this song throughout the thing. So, it works for me. Be nice and review please! Hope ya liked it!**


End file.
